


The Passing of Time

by SpinachArtichokeDitz



Series: Perpetual Fall [3]
Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Babies, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinachArtichokeDitz/pseuds/SpinachArtichokeDitz
Summary: *Sequel to Perpetual Fall & Fiery With Expectation... There are warnings at the beginning of any chapter containing explicit content if you'd like to avoid it.*"Pickled turnips?" He stopped walking and made a face. "Since when do you like pickled turnips?"
Relationships: Frey/Leon (Rune Factory)
Series: Perpetual Fall [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948942
Comments: 34
Kudos: 54





	1. Pickled Turnips

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Lime right at the beginning of this.
> 
> Y'all, I seriously have a problem. I can't stop writing these two. Planning on this to be a series of one shots focusing on Frey's pregnancy and new parenthood. Lots of opportunities for fluffy moments during the five years the game skipped. Let me know if there's anything you want to read in that vein. Hope you enjoy.

"I'm still tired," Frey whined. She turned over and yanked numerous blankets with her, effectively cocooning herself.

"Oh, no you don't," Leon replied, attempting to unroll her. "Why are you being such a child this morning?"

"Leave me alone, Leo," she snapped.

"Ooh, my little rose has thorns," he gasped. "I think I like it."

She groaned with displeasure beneath the blankets and burrowed deeper, but he began to peel off the layers one by one. Eventually she felt a cold tingle across her bare skin, meaning the last barrier had been removed, and she sighed with exasperation.

She felt him run his long fingers up and down her back, and soon his lips took their place, kissing a trail down her spine. Then he followed the graceful curve of her hip and cupped her bare bottom, squeezing it firmly. As much as she wanted to pretend his caresses didn't feel nice, she couldn't suppress the moan that welled up in her throat. 

"There's my girl," he drawled, crawling back into bed next to her. He propped himself up on one arm and stared at her until she acknowledged him, and when she did, he smirked impishly. "Are you awake now?"

"Yes, against my will," she replied, glowering at him. Then she yawned abruptly, covering her mouth. "I don't know why I'm so tired."

"I did keep you up rather late last night," he said with a grin, stroking the small of her back. He bent his head to kiss her cheek. "I could apologize, but it would be insincere."

"Jerk," she murmured, stifling another yawn. "How about you do all of my work this morning and I'll stay in bed?"

"Hm, I don't know… what's in it for me?" he asked, continuing to idly caress her back.

"You'll have a happy wife," she said with a weary smile.

"Is she not happy already?" He laid his head on the pillow next to hers so he could better meet her emerald eyes. 

"She's happy… just tired," she mumbled, snuggling against him.

"Are you sick?" His voice was suddenly laced with concern and he gently pressed his cheek against her forehead. "Hm, you do feel a little warmer than usual. And here I am, impeding your rest."

He rolled off of the bed and helped her get comfortable on her back before replacing her blankets, tucking her in snugly. Then he leaned over and smoothed her hair out of her eyes before softly kissing her temple.

"I'll feed the monsters and check on anything else that needs attention. Then we should probably go see Jones," he said as he quickly dressed.

"I'm not going to bother Jones over a low grade fever and sleepiness," she said adamantly.

"It's more than that if it's keeping you from work. Usually nothing can stop you."

"Just let me rest for a few minutes and see if I feel better," she replied pleadingly, watching him stoke the fire in the fireplace. The glowing embers crackled and reignited.

"Fine. But if I have any inkling that something more is wrong, we're going," he said firmly.

"Okay, okay," she agreed reluctantly. Seeing Jones for such minor symptoms would be embarrassing, but she had to admit that this was highly abnormal for her.

"Yell if you need anything. I'll be back in a few."

Frigid air and snowflakes burst into the room as he opened the door, and he hastily slipped through and shut it. Winter was in full swing and it had been snowing almost nonstop the last couple of days. She was glad she had finally managed to convince him to wear work boots and actual shirts on the farm in this weather.

She observed the flames flickering in the fireplace and the warmth seeped into her bones, making her feel even sleepier. Her eyes drifted closed against her will. It felt nearly impossible to force them back open, and soon, she slept.

Some time later, a wave of nausea startled her awake and she abruptly sat up in bed, kicking the blankets off. She sat there for a moment, pressing her lips together and waiting for it to pass. When it did, she decided to forego eating anything, just in case her stomach wouldn't tolerate it.

Sighing, she swung her legs over the bed and checked the clock. Leo hadn't even been gone for an hour yet, so there would still be plenty of work to help with. She eagerly pulled her clothes on, dressing warmly, and stepped outside.

Thankfully the snow had ceased for now, and the ground was covered in fresh, pristine white fluff. She knelt to check on her golden vegetables, which she had been doting on because they were Venti's favorite. The dragon often spoke of when they were grown on this very land many years before.

Satisfied that her crops were doing well, she trudged over to the barn. She still felt a little weak, but mostly better, and set about gathering eggs. She crouched down and patted the cluckadoodles that clustered around her feet, clucking happily and in search of treats. She smiled and scattered corn for them.

She could hear Leon in the adjoining room, probably taking care of his golems. He liked to joke that he enjoyed taming golems because they were subservient to his will, unlike her. And they really were; they followed his every command without fail. Just ask anyone who participated in the annual Buddy Battle.

She stood back up, holding the basket of eggs, and suddenly felt dizzy. Her vision briefly turned black. She tried to steady herself and the nausea returned, making her stagger and whimper softly. She closed her eyes and tried taking a slow, deep breath through her nose, and she seemed to feel better momentarily.

"Love! What are you doing out of bed so soon? You look pale," Leon said, rushing over.

As soon as the words left his mouth, the nausea returned with a vengeance, along with the lightheadedness. She stumbled, falling, and the basket of eggs tumbled from her hands.

"Frey!" He bolted toward her and managed to catch her in one arm, snagging the handle of the basket with his other, and set it down before gathering her in his arms. "Are you all right? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I felt dizzy all of the sudden. I didn't eat breakfast or anything, and I didn't sleep long, so I'm probably just a little fatigued," she replied weakly.

"Come on, we're going to see Jones," he said decisively, steadying her.

"Leo, please. Let me try to eat and drink something first and then we'll go. I know the first thing he's going to ask me is if I've eaten."

"All right, but we're going straight to the clinic afterwards. You're not getting out of this." He led her from the barn, never taking his hands or his eyes off of her as they walked.

She sighed heavily as they entered their home, and her face instantly felt warmer. Her nose and cheeks had been tingling unpleasantly from the cold. She pulled her arms out of her coat sleeves as Leon removed it for her.

"Come sit down," he said, his arm around her shoulders as he steered her into the kitchen. Sun was streaming through the arched windows and casting dappled patterns on the floor. "Can't have you falling over while I'm making breakfast."

She sank into the chair and he stared at her for a moment, presumably making sure she wasn't about to keel over, before turning away and busying himself at the kitchen counter. He set a steaming mug of tea in front of her, from the pot he had set to brew that morning.

She watched him with her head resting on her hands, realizing she felt ravenous, and sipped the hot tea gratefully. It soon calmed her nerves and her stomach.

"How about eggs?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder at her. "Something quick."

"That's fine," she responded softly.

She watched as he cracked two of the fresh eggs she had just collected. He added them to the hot pan, and then something wasn't right. They smelled off, somehow. The pungent scent overwhelmed her and she gagged.

He looked back at her and, upon seeing her expression, hastily turned off the stove and ran to her side. He felt her forehead again and then tilted her chin up toward him, searching her eyes.

"Love, I'm really worried about you. We're going now," he said, helping her to her feet.

This time, she didn't comment or resist. There was definitely something wrong with her. Maybe there was a bug spreading around, and Jones would have medicine to treat it.

"Let me carry you," he insisted as they exited their front door, their boots crunching on the snow. It felt like winter's icy fingers wrapped around them instantly, and she could see his breath.

"No way! It's mid morning and everyone will see us and think I'm dying," she balked. "Just put your arm around me and act like we're going for a normal walk."

"If you so much as stumble, I'm picking you up. To hell with what anyone thinks," he replied, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leading her across the town center.

"Leo," she sighed. "It's a short walk. I'll be fine."

"Maybe you just have a case of the Cloricas," he joked as the purple haired butler shuffled past them.

Clorica waved cheerfully to them, but her eyes looked droopy. She yawned and continued on with her errand.

"I hope not. I still don't know how she gets anything done."

"I don't think she does," he chuckled.

"Leo, that's mean. She tries really hard." She elbowed him in the side, then spotted Kiel coming down the street toward them. "Don't let Kiel see us! If he realizes you're taking me to the clinic, everyone in town will inevitably know before lunch time."

They shrank back against some shrubbery as Leon watched to see what direction Kiel would take, and Frey abruptly doubled over in pain. 

"Leo… it hurts," she gasped through clenched teeth. Suddenly she didn't care who saw them, not even Kiel.

"Love…?!"

"Ouch," she squeaked, holding her stomach and leaning onto him for support.

"It's going to be all right," he said calmly, but his usually stoic facade betrayed him. His eyes searched hers frantically, brimming with anxiety. "Let's go see Jones."

He carried her the brief remaining distance to the clinic, and Kiel came tearing down the street with worry etched across his face. "Leon! What's wrong with Frey? Did she get hurt?"

"She's going to be fine, just not feeling well. Do me a favor and don't tell anyone, all right? And get the door for me," he said sternly.

"Sure!" His tousled blond hair bounced about his face as he hurriedly opened the clinic door and held it for them. "Update me later. I'm worried about her."

"I will," Leon replied, stepping inside with Frey shivering in his arms. "Jones!"

"What is it?" the doctor asked, appearing from the back of the room with Nancy at his side. His eyebrows furrowed slightly when he realized who it was.

"Put her down here," Nancy said quickly. "Tell us what happened."

"It's probably nothing. The stomach pain already went away. Maybe I just had a muscle cramp," Frey blurted hastily, smiling as widely as she could muster.

"It's not just the pain, though. She hasn't been herself all morning," Leon interrupted, placing her gently on the bed.

"How so?" Jones asked patiently. Nancy noted something on her clipboard.

"I don't think she's quite running a fever, but she feels warmer than usual. She's abnormally tired, she nearly fainted in the barn, and she hasn't eaten today because she's too nauseous."

Frey fidgeted uncomfortably in the bed, staring at her hands folded in her lap. Leon instantly noticed and placed one of his hands on top of hers.

"I see," Jones said thoughtfully, approaching Frey with his stethoscope and asking her to lie down. He listened in a few different spots and felt around on her abdomen.

"It's my fault. I should have taken better care of her this morning and brought her in earlier," Leon said with a sigh, helping Frey sit back up on the edge of the bed.

"It's not your fault, Leon," Jones said calmly. "Frey is--"

"Well, it actually is his fault, Jones," Nancy tittered.

Leon furrowed his brows and his gaze drifted between Jones and Nancy before settling on Frey, who looked just as bewildered as he did. Then his eyes widened at her as the implication dawned on him.

"Congratulations. You're going to be parents," Jones announced with a smile.

"Congratulations! Oh, I'm so excited," Nancy gushed. "Things are sure going to be fun around here soon."

"We'll go upstairs and give you two some privacy so you can process. Then we'll be back to go over some things in a few minutes," the doctor said.

The two of them scurried away and Nancy's cheerful laughter gradually faded as she climbed the stairs. Leon and Frey were left alone to stare at each other, astonished, mouths agape.

"I can't believe it," Leon breathed, gazing at her with pure adoration and cradling her face in his hands. "Are you okay, Love?"

"I feel better for now, but I think I'm in shock," she giggled anxiously, looking up at him with amazement. "I didn't think it would happen so fast."

"I'm so happy." He laughed joyfully and tousled her hair. "I've never been happier, in fact. Do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

"My gut feeling says boy," she grinned, slapping his hands away from her hair and holding them in her lap.

"I hope you're right. I can't wait to teach him all the bad things I know," he replied with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Leo, seriously… now I hope we have a girl," Frey sighed.

"I'd teach her bad things just the same. But he or she is going to learn plenty even without my tutelage, you know."

"I don't even want to think about that yet."

"Honestly, I'd rather them stay a sweet and innocent baby for a long time," he said wistfully, drawing her into his embrace. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back soothingly. "I love you. And I love our little baby already, too."

"Leo," she sniffled, eyes shimmering with tears. "I love you, too. Stop making me cry."

The stairs creaked overhead and Jones and Nancy appeared moments later, smiling broadly at them. "Has it sunk in yet?"

"Not really," Frey giggled, letting go of Leon as he stepped back. He gently wiped away the tear that had trickled down her cheek. "I still can't believe it happened so fast."

"You stopped taking your herbs two months ago, and Jones and I estimate you are about two months pregnant. So yes, very fast," Nancy tittered.

Frey blushed and glanced at Leon, who covertly winked at her, and she felt her face instantly grow hotter. She quickly looked away from him and tried to focus on Nancy.

"Two months already," she murmured when she recovered, looking down at her flat stomach.

"Don't worry, you still have plenty of time to prepare. And you likely won't start showing for another month or two," Nancy said reassuringly.

"What do we need to be doing right now, for her health and that of the baby's?" Leon asked.

"She can keep up with her normal routine as long as she feels well, but on days like today, rest is ideal," Jones replied. "Make sure you drink plenty of water and eat whenever you're hungry, Frey. I know you're experiencing nausea, so just eat whatever you can stomach for now. It should get better in time."

"Okay," Frey breathed, exhaling slowly in an attempt to dispel her nerves. She looked at her husband for reassurance and he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Why was she in so much pain earlier?" Leon asked, and Frey was glad he was cognitive enough to ask these questions. She felt like her entire head was fragmented.

"Unfortunately that happens sometimes, especially with first pregnancies," Nancy answered. "Her ligaments are stretching to prepare to make room for the baby as it grows. Sometimes abrupt movements can make it worse."

"Tell him it's okay for me to stay active, though, please," Frey implored, shooting Leon a sidelong glance.

"It's actually very important that you do stay active," Jones said. "Just don't overdo it."

"I know I don't have to tell you to take good care of her," Nancy said, smiling at Leon.

"I will," he answered seriously.

"If either of you have questions or concerns, come see us any time. We'll plan to do a checkup once a month to make sure you and the baby are both doing well," Jones added.

"All right, thank you," Frey said cheerfully, and then her stomach growled loudly, making her blush.

"Go find this poor thing something she can eat," Nancy giggled, patting Frey on the shoulder. "Should I tell the whole town?"

"Nancy…" Jones said nervously.

"Not yet," Frey squeaked, shaking her head. "I'll let Leo share the news once we've wrapped our heads around it."

"I'll do my best to wait," Leon said, holding Frey's hand and helping her down off of the bed. "You ready to go?"

"Yes," she nodded, feeling dazed and ravenous. All she wanted to do now was eat something and go back to bed.

"Let us know if you need anything at all," Nancy said happily.

"I will!" Frey called as they exited the clinic. Then she turned to Leon as he walked beside her, still holding her hand and watching her for any signs of distress. "Did that really just happen?"

"I believe it did," he chuckled, glancing around to see if anyone was in earshot. It was so cold today that everyone was mostly staying inside. "I've got to get some food in you. What do you want to eat?"

"I can't stop thinking about pickled turnips," she said dreamily.

"Pickled turnips?" He stopped walking and made a face. "Since when do you like pickled turnips?"

"Apparently the baby does," she giggled, and he shook his head at her in disbelief.

"I hope the baby likes seafood, too," he chuckled.

"Ugh," Frey moaned.

"Why do you look green all of the sudden? Don't tell me that the mere thought of it makes you nauseous," he said, cringing.

"My stomach literally turned over just imagining it. Sorry."

"This is going to be a long seven months…"


	2. Milk Porridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love you more than anything in the world, but my hatred for milk is ever so slightly more intense than my love for you," he said, smirking down at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: A tiny bit of lime at the very beginning.
> 
> Coffee coffee coffee too much coffee. Didn't I just start this story yesterday? I'm trying not to write sexy Leon as much in this story but I am obviously failing. But I mean, if you're reading this you probably enjoy sexy Leon.

"Hey, you," Leon said softly, "be nice to your mother. Let's not make her sick anymore, all right?"

"The baby can't hear you yet," Frey giggled.

She was propped up in bed with several pillows behind her back, since lying flat seemed to make her more nauseous, and gazing down at Leon. He was lying sideways across the bed, facing her with his cheek pressed against her abdomen.

"I know that's what Jones said, but Jones doesn't know everything, does he, little baby?" Leon cooed, continuing to talk to her stomach. "He is afraid of _tomatoes_. Oh, right. You don't know what tomatoes are. They're vegetables."

"They're technically fruits," Frey interrupted, idly caressing his shoulders. "And the baby doesn't know what fruits or vegetables are, either. How are you going to explain that?"

"Hey, don't concern yourself. This is a private conversation," he said, his breath tickling her stomach. "Your mom loves to make everyone else's problems her own."

"Don't talk about me when I'm right here," she laughed, tugging at his silver tresses.

He glowered playfully at her and pressed a kiss to her stomach. Then he raised up and nuzzled his cheek against her bare breasts, pillowing his head there instead.

"These aren't going to be mine for much longer, are they?" he asked ruefully, looking into her eyes.

"Probably not for a little while," she agreed. "You should enjoy having me all to myself while you can."

"Oh, I plan to," he murmured, kissing the pink bud that was closest to his mouth. 

She gasped at the sensation, noticing that she felt much more sensitive than usual. Her entire body stood at attention, breaking out into goosebumps, and she shivered.

"I'm afraid to hurt you, though," he continued, tilting his head to kiss her neck.

"You won't," she breathed, drawing him in closer.

Even with that reassurance, he made love to her cautiously, watching her for any signs of discomfort. Frey sighed with gratification afterward, cuddling against his side and closing her heavy eyelids. She was smiling contentedly as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The following morning, she awoke feeling more energetic than she had in days. She crawled out of bed, yawning and stretching with her arms above her head indulgently.

"Do that again," a sleepy voice ordered from the bed.

"Leo, quit watching me," she complained, and then she realized how cold it was. With a yelp, she practically dove back underneath the covers, frantically wiggling into his embrace.

He chuckled, squeezing her tight and rubbing his hands up and down her back to help warm her. She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck and tried to tuck her icy feet beneath his legs.

"I was so ready to take on the day until I realized how cold it is," she squeaked, still shivering.

"I suppose I could get up and stoke the fire and gather your clothes for you."

"Thank you," she smiled, raising her head and pecking his lips.

"I said I _could_ do that, not that I was going to," he replied with a lopsided grin.

"Leo!" Her green eyes narrowed into slits and she glared at him.

"Oh, so angry," he said fondly, kissing the tip of her nose. He laughed and disentangled himself from her arms before standing and shrugging his robe on. "Damn, it _is_ cold this morning."

"I warned you," she giggled, snuggling more deeply into the bed and waiting on him to make the room more comfortable. She heard the fire crackle back to life.

"All right, _Princess_ , let's get you dressed," he said, reappearing with her clothing. "Do you still want to tell Venti this morning?"

"Definitely," she replied, smiling brightly and sitting up in bed. She took the offered clothes and began to pull them on beneath the covers, trying to stay warm. "I can't wait to see her reaction."

"But first, tea and breakfast before you get nauseous." He finished dressing himself and walked into the kitchen.

She soon followed, sighing gratefully into the mug of hot tea he had already set out for her. She sipped it and squinted due to how bright the sun was streaming through the windows. Maybe it would warm up a bit outside.

"What sounds good today, my Love? I can't wait to hear your latest craving," he said from the stove, his back to her. She admired how his waist length hair shone in the morning's light.

"Um… milk porridge."

"Ugh, now it's my turn to be nauseous," he groaned, cringing as he glanced over his shoulder at her.

"You don't have to make it for me. I think I can manage."

"You're doing enough work already, growing our little one. Just sit down and look cute," he insisted, taking milk from the fridge.

"You know, Leo, you can be really lovely," she said, sitting at the table and gazing at him fondly.

"Don't go telling everyone and ruin my image." 

"Wait, it just hit me. Do you even know how to make milk porridge?" she asked, quirking a delicate brow.

"Lin Fa loves it. I saw her make it several times at the hotel. But you know, I saw Xiao Pai make it, too… badly. Hopefully I remember the right way."

"You better! If you burn it or something, you're going to make me puke."

"I'm being careful…"

"Remember the cocoa? You messed up cocoa. You don't have a good track record with anything sweet or containing dairy."

"I was just trying to equal the amount of sugar to how sweet you are."

"Oh, geez," she sighed, and he looked over his shoulder and laughed at her expression.

"Almost ready," he announced. "I think."

"Let me see," she said, hurrying over.

"You don't trust me?"

"No," she tittered.

He clapped a hand over his heart, looking wounded, and she giggled before peering into the pot. Steam was rising from it and so far, it smelled delicious to her.

"Keep stirring! This is the point where it will stick to the bottom and burn if you let it sit too long."

"I've got this," he said, shooting her a sidelong glance and stirring the porridge quickly.

"It should be done now. Take it off the heat and let me have a taste."

"I'd taste it first to make sure it's okay, but…"

"You don't even love me that much?" she pouted, feigning hurt feelings.

"I love you more than anything in the world, but my hatred for milk is ever so slightly more intense than my love for you," he said, smirking down at her.

"Wow. If it's that bad, I think you should get over it and have a taste."

"Why?" he balked. "You still won't try lamp squid, either. I'll try milk porridge if you try lamp squid."

"But squid is so much scarier than milk!"

"Not where I come from."

"Fine, but only if it's after the baby is born."

"Deal. Okay," he breathed, dipping a spoon into the pot. "Here goes."

"That's such a tiny amount that you won't even be able to taste it," she said, doubling over with laughter. "You're so ridiculous. Put some more on there."

"Ugh, you're a mean little pregnant lady," he sighed, filling the spoon reluctantly. He shifted his weight nervously and held the porridge up to his mouth.

"Leo," she giggled, gasping with amusement. "Just do it."

He finally shoved the spoon in his mouth, cringing and squinting at her through only one eye. It didn't look like he even chewed it at all, just swallowed as quickly as possible. Then he furrowed his brows and stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Well?" she asked, shaking with laughter. "What do you think?"

"I want a divorce," he said flatly, grabbing his mug off of the counter. "After I finish burning my taste buds off with this hot tea."

Frey was giggling so much she couldn't even respond, and he glared daggers at her over the rim of his mug as he drank. When he finally set it back down, it was empty.

"Just remember, revenge truly is a dish best served cold," he said with a mischievous wink, filling a bowl for her. "You're going to forget all about our deal, and then one day, I'm going to grill up some squid and this memory will come flooding back."

"Maybe you'll forget before then," she replied hopefully, still catching her breath from laughing so much.

"Oh, Love. Trust me, I won't. I'll be having nightmares about this porridge for months, and every morning, I'll wake up plotting my revenge."

"You're so dramatic," she tittered, taking her bowl to the table. "What are you going to eat?"

"Maybe a piece of fruit if I get hungry before lunch. I lost my appetite," he sulked as he sat across from her.

"Poor baby," she giggled, eating her porridge happily. "This actually turned out great. I'm proud of you."

"Next time I'll let you make it yourself, pregnant or not."

"You know, our child will probably like it. You'll have to get used to having it around."

"I'm still hoping for a seafood loving little one," he said, standing as she finished her meal. "Now come on, milk breath. Let's go see our dragon."

"Milk breath," Frey repeated petulantly, elbowing him when she got up.

His laugh echoed down the halls as they entered Venti's room, and it was still early enough that no one else was visiting her yet. She grinned at them as they approached her.

"Good morning, Venti," Frey chirped, standing in front of her and holding Leo's hand.

"Good morning, you two. To what do I owe the pleasure first thing in the morning? Did you bring pancakes?"

"Not this time," Frey replied, biting her lip anxiously. Venti would be the first to know besides Nancy and Jones, and she found that she was jittery with excitement.

"So what is it?"

"Well…" Frey began.

"You're going to have a baby," the dragon interrupted.

"'Venti!" Frey whined. "Way to steal my thunder!"

"Wait, you are!? It was just a guess! You don't usually come see me with such a sheepish expression," Venti said, her reptilian eyes wide. "Leon's baby?"

"Really, Venti? Of course it's mine," Leon said with a scowl.

"Oh, you should see your face," the dragon said, laughing boisterously. "Just giving you a taste of your own medicine."

Leon screwed his face up at his old friend, and she and Frey both laughed at his expense. Their voices bounced off the walls of the massive room.

"All right, you've made your point," Leon growled, but he was laughing too.

"Well congratulations, you two! I'm very happy to hear this news. When do I get to meet the little tyke?"

"Jones and Nancy say mid summer, so probably around Leon's birthday, actually," Frey said happily, but then she cringed. "Although I'm not looking forward to being hugely pregnant when it's so hot outside."

"You'll probably use it as an excuse to go to the lake every day," Venti said knowingly.

Before Frey had a chance to respond, the front door to the castle burst open and Kiel hurried inside, bringing frigid air along with him.

"Hey, everyone!" he greeted cheerfully. "I was just coming to check on Frey. You never did update me, Leon."

"Oh, right," Leon replied. "Sorry about that. Things have been rather busy as of late."

"You look well now, Frey. Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Well, actually…"

The door swung open again and Frey and Leon stood back and gasped as all of their friends poured in, with Kiel standing at the head.

"Frey, are you feeling okay? Kiel told us you were sick and since we hadn't seen you or Leon, we were all worried," Lin Fa said with concern lacing her voice.

"Oh, geez," Frey tittered, flushing and glancing up at Leon. "Well I guess this makes it easier. We can tell everyone at once. Do you want to do the honors?"

"Tell us what?" Amber asked excitedly.

"The answer is obvious," Illuminata interjected, and Meg quickly shushed her.

"Come on and tell us already," Doug added.

"Leon, you look unusually flustered," Xiao Pai commented.

Leon glanced down at Frey with a blush dusting his cheeks. "This is more pressure than I thought."

"How about we say it together," she giggled, squeezing his hand.

"All right, at the count of three. One, two…"

"We're having a baby," they said in unison.

They both braced themselves for the uproar that would certainly ensue, but they still weren't prepared. Everyone cheered and crowded around them, hugging them and shouting their enthusiastic congratulations. Venti watched over them happily, chuckling at the chaos.

"Thanks, everyone," Frey smiled, and then the nausea hit. She took a deep breath and tried to continue speaking, but the horrid sensation persisted. "Umm…"

Leon saw her face change and quickly cleared a path, and she tore off down the hallway, twin tails flying. Everyone watched her go with surprised expressions on their faces.

"Morning sickness," Leon said simply, and they all murmured their sympathies. "I better go check on her."

"Tell her to nibble on some crackers!" Lin Fa yelled after him.

"Ginger tea!" Blossom called.

"Has she tried peppermint yet?" Nancy shouted.

He raised his hand in acknowledgement as he continued down the hallway, chuckling to himself and taking mental notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was laughing my ass off while I was writing this. Leo's reaction is actually my husband's when I made him try my pregnancy craving, which is admittedly pretty weird. He HATES yellow mustard and I would crave peanut butter and mustard sandwiches piled with pickles. He still freaks out if I even mention that sandwich and it's been 6 years, hahaha.


	3. Buffamoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Love," he chuckled when he recovered. She glared at him and he knew that he was going to have to choose his words carefully to reel her back in, after that display. "You absolutely do not resemble a buffamoo in any shape or form."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit content begins about halfway through. It'll be obvious when it starts.
> 
> Oops, apparently everything I touch lately wants to turn into lemons! This was supposed to be a sweet story and now it's explicit! Well it's still sweet, but now it's tainted with sour, too. Oh well. Who's complaining? And this one is from Leo's POV, so something a little different. Actually may be my favorite dialogue of his that I've ever written.

"No, that can't be right," he murmured to himself, peering down at the weathered stone tablet. A section of it was broken off and the surviving piece, which he held in his hands, was barely legible. "Something about a ritual. 'Into the abyss?' But this character can have two meanings…"

He saw movement in the corner of his eye and it broke his concentration, causing him to lose his train of thought. He sighed with exasperation and set the hunk of stone down on his desk.

"I thought you went to bed already," he said, turning to acknowledge his wife.

She was hovering in the doorway, chewing her bottom lip in a manner that suggested she wanted something, but was too shy to ask for it directly. He could ask her what she needed and be done with it, but the prospect of seeing her flustered and blushing was too tempting. 

"I can't sleep," she sighed wearily, taking a few steps into the room. He noticed that her nightgown was starting to cling to her growing belly in the most endearing way. "I miss you."

"I'm sorry, Love. I got so caught up in this that I didn't realize how late it was." He stood and closed the gap between them, holding his arms open, and she melted into his embrace. He kissed the top of her head, breathing in her clean scent, and his hands came to rest comfortably on her hips.

After a while, when she was still silent, he took a step back and gently lifted her chin. She gazed back at him guardedly, her eyes tinged with anxiety, and he immediately realized something was amiss.

"Are you upset with me?" he asked softly, stroking her jaw with his thumb.

"I don't know," she murmured. Her bottom lip quivered when she met his eyes.

"So I'm going to assume that you actually mean yes, based on that pitiful expression," he replied, placing his hand on top of her head and tousling her hair. He had meant to lighten the mood, but now she just looked sad _and_ angry.

"Nevermind, it's nothing. I'm going back to bed," she sniffled, pulling away from him and turning around.

"Now, now. It's not healthy to go to bed upset," he said soothingly, catching her around the waist and resting his head on her shoulder from behind. He tenderly cradled her slightly protruding stomach in his hands. It was almost like she had popped overnight, and he was mesmerized by it. "Talk to me, Love."

"It's nothing."

" _Talk to me_."

"Do you like Forte?" she blurted, tensing in his arms, and he froze. 

"Sure, I like her," he answered cautiously. He could sense that he was on thin ice and a single misstep would be disastrous. "The same way I like everyone in town… well, maybe tolerate would be a more suitable word."

"You know what I mean," she replied sternly, pushing his hands away and turning to face him. She took several steps backward. "Do you _like_ her?"

"What?" He started to laugh and then abruptly shut his mouth. "Oh. You're actually serious. Of course not. What in the world gave you that idea?"

"You tease her the same way you tease me," she said, staring at the floor. "You like to embarass her and make her blush, too."

"Have you been lying awake worrying about this? Love, you know I tease everyone. Forte is no different."

"But you make it a point to run into her while she's doing her rounds, just to mess with her."

"And I also make sure I run into Doug at Porcoline's during lunchtime, just so I can rile him up alongside Dylas," he said patiently. "And I know that when Xiao Pai cleans the hotel rooms around 10:00 in the morning, she'll inevitably drop something and startle herself so much that she'll drop another thing, so I make sure I'm there to make fun of her."

Frey stood silently, staring at the floor, but he could tell she was hanging onto his every word. He reminded himself that Nancy had warned him about possible drastic mood swings, and to be calm and patient if Frey seemed temporarily irrational.

"It's undeniable that I focus on teasing people who have interesting reactions. If I don't get a rise out of someone, it's not any fun. But you're wrong. I don't tease Forte like I tease you, and not for any of the same reasons," he continued earnestly, taking a careful step toward her.

"Then why?" she sniffled.

"I enjoy teasing her because she takes herself too seriously and she needs to lighten up. It's entertaining to see her try to maintain her composure. That's all," he said simply, taking another cautious step. "Do you know why I tease you?"

"Because you like the faces I make. You always say that," she mumbled, tentatively meeting his eyes.

"I do so love making you blush, but that's far from being the only reason." He was near enough to take her hand, so he did. He caressed the tops of her knuckles with his thumb. "Your reactions make me feel alive. They ground me. I adore seeing your responses to everything, not just being teased. I want to see every one of your expressions, hear every sound… that's why."

She swallowed thickly and stared up at him with tears threatening to spill from her sparkling green eyes. He pressed his lips to her forehead, holding her close, and he felt her shiver. Winter had finally passed, but its icy chill extended into the first month of spring.

"The last thing I ever want to do is upset you," he said, lifting a blanket from a nearby chair and wrapping it around her snugly. "I'll never intentionally hurt you. You know that, right? When I promised to make you happy, I meant it. I've never taken anything more seriously."

"I'm sorry," she abruptly sobbed, leaning into his chest. "I don't know why I suddenly doubted you. I couldn't get the thought out of my head, and instead of talking to you as soon as it surfaced, I let it fester."

"You don't need to apologize," he replied, stroking her silken hair behind her ears and gazing at her fondly. "I do want you to do one thing, though."

"What's that?" she asked softly, and a smile struggled to bloom across her face.

"Kiss me," he said, with a seductive lilt and a particular expression that he knew would cause her to blush.

Sure enough, her cheeks were instantly stained pink, and she suppressed a giggle as she placed her hands on the back of his neck. She tilted her face toward him and her eyes drifted shut, and he met her somewhere in the middle, feeling complete as soon as their lips met.

He merely pecked her lips over and over at first, savoring their softness, until he couldn't resist angling his mouth across hers and kissing her deeply. When he felt her respond eagerly, pressing her petite frame against him and threading her fingers in his hair, their bed suddenly seemed extremely far away.

She squeaked in surprise as he carefully lowered her to the floor in front of the fireplace, lying her atop the blanket he had wrapped around her a few minutes before. He broke the kiss to ensure she was comfortable, admiring how gorgeous she looked by the light of the fire before lying alongside her.

He propped himself up on one arm and, with the other, started to unbutton her nightgown. Much to his surprise, she caught his hand and stopped him, shaking her head bashfully.

"Hm? Afraid you'll get cold? I promise I'll warm you up quickly," he purred with a wink, leaning down to kiss her neck.

"No, it's not that," she said timidly, glancing off to one side. Her eyes looked watery again. "It's just… I feel fat!"

"What?" He couldn't help but chuckle incredulously, staring down at her.

"Don't laugh," she scowled, starting to turn away from him.

"You're painfully cute," he sighed, gently holding her in place and nuzzling the cheek that was turned toward him. "Is that what tonight was all about?"

"Do you know I could barely squeeze into my clothes this morning? Luckily no one could tell because I was wearing a coat over everything. But then I saw you talking to Forte when I was out running an errand, and she looked so fit and beautiful that I've been jealous ever since," she revealed tearfully. "I look like a…"

" _Love--_ "

"...like a buffamoo!"

He tried so hard not to laugh, he really did, but her fierce expression was so adamant. The sound nearly burst from his chest and although the look she shot him in response could have killed a man, it still failed to cease his laughter.

"Love," he chuckled when he recovered. She glared at him and he knew that he was going to have to choose his words carefully to reel her back in, after that display. "You absolutely do not resemble a buffamoo in any shape or form."

"Hmph."

"In fact, somehow you manage to look even more becoming each day," he said honestly, rubbing his hand over her belly affectionately. "Every morning I wake up thinking, all right, surely she has attained peak cuteness by now. But then I open my eyes and I'm taken aback by your beauty all over again. You're stunning."

"You really think so?" she asked hopefully, searching his eyes.

"Yes, of course. So how do you _do_ that? Tell me." He leaned down and kissed the corner of her mouth. "Have you been playing with potions, or were you born with the natural ability to devastate me?"

"I don't know..." She blushed and bit back a grin, and he internally breathed a sigh of relief that she seemed to be coming around. "But no potions."

"Not going to share your secrets, huh?" he asked teasingly. "Well I've got my work cut out for me, now. How to best relax my unsettled little wife? I do have at least one idea…"

"Leo…"

"You've never been more alluring to me than you are now, carrying my child," he continued, sensing her hesitation. "I wish I could express it in words. Suffice it to say that I need to show you how I feel, instead. Will you allow me to?"

"O-okay," she breathed after a moment, apparently rendered nearly speechless, gazing at him expectantly.

He admired the delicate way her skin flushed, how her mint colored hair was splayed out around her on the blanket, how the firelight flickered in her lovely green eyes. But mostly, he admired the graceful swell of her little belly and the result of their love growing within it. He placed his hand there as he kissed her slowly, trying to convey the depth of his affection for her.

She sighed contentedly against his mouth and he sensed the tension begin to drain from her body as he stroked his fingers across her abdomen. For a second time, he moved to undo the buttons of her nightgown, but now she was helping him. It finally fell open, revealing her smooth ivory skin.

He leaned back over and kissed her lips while his free hand dropped to her breasts, alternating between them and gently pinching her nipples. She kept mentioning how sensitive they were and apparently that was still the case, because she gasped into his mouth and arched her back encouragingly.

He couldn't resist treasuring them with his mouth, too, so he dropped his head to her chest and covered her breasts with kisses. She moaned and dug her nails into his back when he flicked his tongue out to taste her skin, so he continued on until she was writhing beneath him impatiently.

He trailed his lips down across her abdomen, paying special attention to the curve of her stomach to help quell her insecurity, and then continued on over her hips. He grazed her thighs with his teeth and nibbled them gently, and her sharp intake of breath was like music to his ears.

When he dipped his head between her legs and cherished her with his tongue, wrapping his hands around her thighs and anchoring her in place, she made a new sound he'd never heard before. It was somewhere between a squeak and a moan and he wasn't sure what to call it, but it was definitely one of the cutest and most arousing noises he'd drawn from her yet. 

He hummed appreciatively as he kissed her right at the center of her core, then delved inside with his tongue, and she quivered deliciously. When her moans grew insistent, he slowly slid a finger inside of her and flicked his tongue over her sensitive bud, intent on making her see stars. 

"Leo, wait," she abruptly gasped, reaching down and tugging his hair. "I want you..."

He had meant for this to be solely about her pleasure, but if she wanted him inside her, he wasn't about to argue. In fact, he was feeling pretty grateful at that moment, with how tight his pants were. He quickly rid himself of his clothing and got on his knees before her, pushing into her warmth carefully.

She moaned appreciatively as her head lolled back, and her half lidded gaze made him feel wild with desire. He had to focus in order to stay in control, more out of fear of hurting her than anything. He rocked against her at an even pace, rubbing his fingers over her clit, and she was already tensing up like she always did right before she came undone around him.

He touched her more urgently, watching her face through his lashes. As soon as she threw her head back, parting her pink lips in a silent cry, he slid his entire length in and out of her steadily. She twitched and shuddered, squeezing her eyes shut and reaching up to grab his hands, and the way her inner walls pulsated around him made sure he wasn't far behind her.

He groaned and leaned over her, careful to hold his weight off of her, and his hair spilled over his shoulders. She smoothed it back and gazed intently into his eyes as he lost himself within her, leaning his forehead against hers.

She smiled sleepily up at him and he kissed her sweetly before withdrawing from her. He positioned himself on his side, cuddling her flush against him, and all was quiet for several minutes besides the crackling of the fireplace. 

"I'm sorry, again," she said, breaking the silence and snuggling her face against his chest. "It seems like such a ridiculous thought now, whereas just an hour ago I was so worried about it that I couldn't sleep."

"Don't worry your pretty head about it anymore. Just promise you'll talk to me next time," he said gently, squeezing her. "I can't bear the thought of you being so upset over me."

"I promise," she said earnestly, and then she lifted her head. "Can we go to bed before we fall asleep on the floor?"

"Too late, I can't move. Just leave me," he chuckled, closing his eyes and feeling boneless.

"Leo," she responded, giggling and shaking him. "Come on. I don't want to sleep without you."

"Fine," he sighed, standing and helping her to her feet. He wrapped her snugly in the blanket again. "Only because you're so precious."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea where I was going with this chapter when I started it. I just knew I wanted to do something involving jealousy and insecurity because that can be a bitch when you're pregnant.
> 
> If you came here from Reddit and saw my post with screenshots of Leon's dialogue in newlywed mode, he mentions his "busy" schedule involves teasing Forte. And I got to thinking, hmm, he sure does mention teasing Forte often. I don't think Frey would typically be jealous of her, but throw in hormones and insecurities about her rapidly changing body, and I can see it happening.


	4. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Was that…?" He found himself at a loss for words and pressed his palm against her rounded stomach, waiting with bated breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: A bit of making out and mentions of sex but nothing graphic.
> 
> I'm so bummed I didn't know about RF Weeks before it was too late to sign up! It would've been fun to collaborate with an artist and have them draw something for one of my fics. Wah! Great content if you look up that tag on Tumblr.
> 
> Anyway... when I write Leon I do "free writing" and just let it go where it goes, and this is the result. He kind of got off his leash and I had too much fun with him. I only had the last part of this chapter planned out and the beginning was just me goofing off.

Eating fish had become a covert operation. He worked in Arthur's office one day per week, where they would convene and discuss translation projects, and it provided the perfect opportunity to snag fish from Porcoline's at lunchtime.

"Here for your weekly poison?" the plump chef asked cheerfully as Leon casually leaned against the counter.

"That, and Frey is craving cheesecake," he replied with a grimace. "Unless you want to experience the fiery wrath of a pregnant woman, please refrain from tasting it before I pick it up later."

"Ooh, she's feeling feisty, is she? I'll make it extra special for her, don't you worry," he sang, spinning around and busying himself at the counter. "I'll have your trout ready in just a moment."

While he was waiting, somewhat impatiently, Doug walked through the door. The red head huffed as soon as he spotted his purple maned rival.

"Well my day just took a turn for the worse," Dylas muttered from across the room, where he was wiping down a table.

"Why does it smell like hay in here?" Doug asked loudly, walking over to stand by Leon at the counter. "I haven't seen you much lately, Leon. Wife got you tied down?"

"Literally and figuratively," he deadpanned.

"Eh, I should have known better than to word it that way," the dwarf laughed. "How's she feeling?"

"Much better, lately. What's new with you?"

"Oh, the usual."

"So a whole lot of nothing?" Leon chuckled, smirking down at him.

"Hey!" 

"Glad someone besides me isn't afraid to call you out," Dylas spoke up as he walked behind the counter, piling dishes in the sink.

"Were we talking to you?" Doug asked with a scowl.

“Don’t talk so loudly if you don’t want my input,” Dylas retorted.

"Here you are," Porcoline said jovially, handing Leon a steaming, skewered rainbow trout. He paid no mind to the squabbling going on right next to him. He was probably deaf to it at this point.

"And my work here is done," Leon said under his breath. He chuckled to himself as he exited the restaurant, leaving the two arguing men in his wake.

He strolled down the street, humming contentedly as he made his way to the lake, and kept a careful eye out for Frey in case her plans had changed. She was supposed to be on the other side of town, having tea with Margaret and Amber. If she spotted him eating fish, she probably wouldn't touch him for days. 

By the time he reached the lake and sank onto the bench beneath the shady cherry tree, which was now bursting with pink flowers, his mouth was watering. Forgoing fish for six days out of the week was more challenging than he'd imagined, but of course Frey's comfort was worth it.

He sank his teeth into the salty, sour fish and sighed happily as his taste buds tingled. But his relaxation was short lived. The familiar clanking of armor made his ears perk up and there was Forte, presumably on her afternoon patrol.

"Hey, go away. You're going to blow my cover."

"Just what are you up to?" the knight asked, and her armor gleamed in the sun so brightly that it made him squint.

"Hiding from my pregnant wife, of course. She can't tolerate the smell, nor even the mention, of fish. And I can't live without it, so…"

"So you're lying to her?"

"No, I'm simply withholding the harmless truth. And even if I were lying directly, I'd wager that this would be the whitest of white lies," he explained, taking another bite.

"You know, I felt like it was oddly peaceful on my routes lately, and then I realized it's because you haven't been around."

"Are you trying to say you miss me? I'm touched." He clasped a hand to his chest dramatically.

"Quite the opposite!" she fumed, leveling him with a fierce blue glare.

"Ha ha. I'm too busy taking care of Frey to waste any time lately."

"Good, so you acknowledge you were wasting time before."

"I guess you could say I've reevaluated my priorities."

"Maybe you won't be such a bad influence on your child, after all, like you've been on Kiel," she said critically.

"Kiel is better for knowing me," he replied with a smirk. "Haven't you noticed?"

"Can't say I have."

"Well, you never were very observant."

"H-hey! What do you mean by that?" she asked, turning red and glowering at him.

"There's been a ghost next to you this entire time and you didn't realize it," he replied nonchalantly, picking the last bits of fish off of the skewer.

Forte shrieked reflexively, her hand flew to the hilt of her sword, and he burst out laughing at her expression. She switched from looking terrified to glaring at him with agitation in the blink of an eye. He couldn't believe she had fallen for that.

"Always the brave knight," he chuckled as he stood and walked past her, heading back to town.

"Always the annoying instigator!" she retorted at his back.

He hurried along to the hotel to take a bath and scrub away any vestige of fish, quite accustomed to this weekly routine now. Lin Fa greeted him cheerfully at the front desk as he slid payment across the counter to her. It smelled like she had been cooking copious amounts of stew again.

"How's Frey doing today?" she asked, as she did every day when he came for his bath. She still asked even if Frey was with him or she had already seen her that day; she probably didn't trust her to tell the truth. Frey always said she was fine, even if that day had been a particularly difficult one. 

"She's glowing," he replied truthfully. "She has an appointment in about an hour so I'm going to hurry and wash up."

"Wonderful. Let me know how the baby's doing tomorrow."

"I will," he said with a smile, heading to the bath.

Xiao Pai nearly ran into him as she came down the stairs, carrying a basket of laundry that she couldn't quite see over. She tripped and sent the basket flying, which he anticipated, and he caught it and set it on the floor in front of her.

"Oh! For a moment I thought the basket was levitating. You were in the right place at the right time, yes?"

"Someone could have a full time job, just following you around and catching the things you drop."

"That would be nice!" the slight girl replied, and she looked like she was seriously considering hiring someone to do that. She clumsily picked the basket back up and lugged it down the hallway.

Inside the bathhouse, he undressed and tied his hair up before sinking into the hot water. It seemed slightly more scalding than usual and he was glad for it. No one else was there at the moment, and after the amount of talking he had already engaged in, he was quite glad for that, too.

He closed his eyes and let his mind drift, and it automatically went to Frey and his unborn child, as it always did in idle moments. His heart panged with longing even though he had just seen his wife that morning. He wondered if she was back home and waiting for him.

When he arrived there, fresh and clean with the cheesecake in hand, Frey was napping on their bed. She was lying on her side with one hand resting atop her growing stomach, looking so peaceful that he hated to wake her.

He set the cake on the table and lowered himself down next to her, careful not to startle her. He smoothed her hair back and brushed his lips across her forehead. After a few moments, she stirred, and he smiled softly at her as she opened her eyes.

"You smell good," she breathed, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. He could feel her smile against his skin.

"Oh? What do I smell like?" he asked curiously, confident that it wasn't fish.

"Like you," she giggled sleepily.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and she hugged him tightly, snuggling into him and draping her leg over his hip. Then she pulled back and stroked her hands through his hair before kissing him firmly and nibbling his bottom lip. He was glad he had brushed his teeth three times.

"How long until my appointment?" she mumbled against his mouth, but then she kissed him so thoroughly that several moments passed before he could answer. His hand wandered up her skirt and squeezed the backs of her thighs.

"Not long enough, if I'm correct about what you have in mind," he replied once he was able. "Shall I mention to Nancy about how insatiable you are?"

"You better not!" she gasped, widening her green eyes at him. She raised her hand with her thumb and forefinger spaced apart, which always meant a hard pinch was imminent.

"But I'm quite concerned… you interrupted me twice while I was working yesterday, and then you woke me up early this morning. And now look at you, pawing at me yet again,” he said coyly, fluttering his eyelashes.

"Are you complaining?" she asked, blushing heavily and lowering her hand.

"No, but I am a little tired," he chuckled. "It's tough being so irresistible."

"I'm sure you're suffering," she tittered, still blushing. "You seemed like a pretty willing participant to me."

She was so adorable with her reddened cheeks that he couldn't help but kiss her again. He held her close, kneading the flesh of her hip, and he could have sworn he felt something prod his abdomen. When it happened again, they broke apart simultaneously and stared at each other in surprise.

"Was that…?" He found himself at a loss for words and pressed his palm against her rounded stomach, waiting with bated breath.

"You felt it, too?" she asked in amazement, placing her hand atop his. 

The slightest movement fluttered beneath his palm, and he looked up at her and gasped. She smiled more brightly than he had ever witnessed, tears brimming in her eyes as she gazed down at their joined hands.

"I think someone is mad at me for touching you," he laughed, shifting down on the mattress until he was eye level with her abdomen.

"I guess so!" she replied, giggling happily. 

"Hey there, little one," he said softly, placing a kiss in the center of her swollen belly. "It feels like you're growing big and strong."

"Yes, it does," Frey agreed, grinning. She smiled down at him fondly and he reached up to stroke her cheek, only to feel another thump on the side of his head.

"Hah! I can't tell if the baby likes me or is telling me to get lost."

"I think they're showing off!"

He slid off of the bed and stood up, grasping both of his wife's arms to help her. She accepted his support, climbing to her feet with a little extra effort, and he embraced her warmly.

"I'm so happy," he breathed, rubbing his cheek against hers and massaging his hands up and down her back.

"Me, too." She sighed and leaned into him, resting her head against his chest. He could tell she was still tired.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep," she replied, perking up. She was always excited to check and see how the baby was doing, as was he.

“Can you make it?” he teased, holding her by her shoulders and gazing down at her.

“Geez, I hope so. I still have a long way to go.”

“I can always procure a wagon and cart you around everywhere. Don’t be afraid to ask.”

“I will never ask you to do that, ever, so get it out of your head now,” she growled.

“Ah, but it would be fun. I’d even let you whip me to make me go faster,” he replied suggestively.

“Leo, seriously!”

He laughed and narrowly avoided a swat, then grabbed the offending hand and kissed it before leading her out the front door. She was still shaking her head and stifling her giggles as they crossed the town center. He had noticed lately that, once he got her going, she'd laugh for several minutes at a time.

"Both of you are glowing today," Nancy said with a bright smile as they entered the clinic. "How are you doing, Frey?"

"Great!" Frey said with a wide smile, sitting on the edge of the bed in the corner of the room. She really didn't need his help, but he still offered her his hand just in case. "Although I get fatigued easily and it seems like I need a nap nearly every day lately. In fact, Leo just woke me up from a nap and we felt the baby move for the first time."

"Oh, how wonderful! Now it's undeniable that there's a little life growing in there, huh? You'll probably feel movement every day now."

"It's pretty amazing," Frey grinned, rubbing her hand over her stomach.

"Surreal," Leon added.

"Has anything been bothering you besides the fatigue?" Nancy asked.

"Honestly, no. I feel fine otherwise."

"I'm so glad to hear that," Nancy replied, looking to him as he sat in the chair nearest the bed. "Has anything been concerning to you, Leon?"

Frey gave him a look that said 'keep your mouth shut,' probably due to his threat earlier, and he bit back a chuckle. He could only imagine how awkward the ensuing conversation would be if he mentioned her heightened sex drive, and that made him want to say something all the more. He only resisted because it would probably end up embarrassing him, too.

"Ah… no, nothing at all," he answered with effort.

"Are you sure? You look like you're holding something back," Nancy said kindly. "Don't be shy. I've heard it all."

"He's just upset because he still can't have fish," Frey interjected, looking at him pointedly. "It's the only thing that still makes me nauseous. Just talking about it makes me feel… urk."

He eyed his wife with a smirk, pleased with himself that he'd done so well covering his tracks. He would definitely tell her about all the sneaking around after the baby was born, if only to see her shocked expression.

"Well let's change the subject, then," Nancy responded quickly. "Any pain? Are you sleeping okay?"

"She wakes me up in the middle of the night quite often," he answered before Frey had a chance, shooting her a mischievous sideways glance. She was definitely going to give him an earful later.

"Only because I get uncomfortable sometimes and I need him to rub my back," Frey replied quickly, blushing. She glared daggers at him when Nancy looked down at her clipboard. 

"Among other things," he whispered to his wife with a wink, and her blush deepened as he intended.

"What was that?" Nancy asked curiously when she looked back up, and Frey shook her head abruptly.

"Nothing," Frey replied sweetly, desperately trying to move the conversation along. "Thankfully my appetite has returned. I crave specific things every few days."

"Yes, that's to be expected. If you're craving sweets, try to balance it out with plenty of vegetables whenever you can."

"I guess I shouldn't give you that cheesecake I brought home..."

"Cheesecake?" Frey's face positively lit up.

"Now, now, you've got to eat your vegetables first," he teased, clucking his tongue. "Doctor's orders."

"Oh, he already has the dad voice down pat," Nancy laughed, moving to the side of the bed. She motioned for Frey to lie down. "We should be able to hear the baby's heartbeat today."

"Really?" Frey asked excitedly, turning her head and smiling at him as she placed it on the pillow. The look on her face made him feel indescribably happy. She might let him slide later, after all.

"Yes, you're half way and that's normally when we can detect it with this device," Nancy replied cheerfully. She held something in her hands that looked like an odd sort of wand with a small phonograph attached. The future was strange.

"You're telling me you can hear the baby's _heart_ with that thing? And I thought airships were wild enough."

"Yes, believe it or not," Nancy tittered. "Can you expose your stomach for me, Frey?"

Frey unbuttoned her dress enough to give her room to place the device, and then Nancy rubbed some strange jelly-like substance on her belly. He could only observe with fascination. 

"Just give me a moment to find the little guy… or girl," Nancy said, smiling as she listened carefully. "It will sound strange while I'm positioning it, so don't worry."

He held Frey's hand anxiously as they waited, running his thumb over her knuckles and smiling gently at her. She gazed back at him with expectant eyes that were nearly bursting with impatience.

The sound was, in fact, strange. He could hear the movement of the device against her skin, what sounded like Frey's own heartbeat and her shallow breaths. And then suddenly Nancy looked up at them with an ecstatic grin as the sound of a steady heartbeat was amplified by the tiny phonograph.

His eyes widened and locked with Frey's equally astonished ones as they listened to the sound… definitely the most beautiful sound he'd ever had the privilege of hearing, maybe even more special than Frey's laughter. She squeezed his hand tightly and smiled at him with misty eyes.

"Wow," was all Frey could manage, and he leaned over to kiss her softly on the forehead.

"Look at you, creating an entirely new heart from scratch. I'm impressed," he chuckled, gazing at her fondly.

"The baby's heart sounds perfect. Just what I wanted to hear," Nancy said happily. She sat quietly and allowed them to listen for a few more moments before turning off the device. "So just keep doing what you're doing. We'll check on the little one again next month."

"Okay, great," Frey replied with a grin, sounding a little stunned as she buttoned her dress back up. "Thanks, Nancy. That was amazing to hear."

"Thanks. See you," Leon said in parting as he grasped Frey's hand. When they walked outside, the afternoon sun felt much warmer than usual and there was a swift breeze.

"It's finally heating up," she said blissfully, closing her eyes and breathing in the fresh air. 

"Luckily for me. Maybe you'll stop putting your cold feet on me all night."

"You deserve it! That reminds me…"

She abruptly pinched him on the arm and simultaneously grabbed his cheek, much harder than normal, and he yelped. She grinned with satisfaction and kept walking.

"Ah! Hey! What was that for?"

"Don't play innocent, Leo. You were awful back there," she said with a scowl.

"Only just the once," he smirked, rubbing his sore cheek.

"I'll forgive you, I guess, since I'm so happy after hearing the baby's heart. And you brought me cheesecake. But I'm eating it before dinner! You can't stop me."

"Ah, well. It's a small price to pay for forgiveness."

She stomped off towards home, and he watched her petite retreating form adoringly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two questions!
> 
> 1\. Does it make sense for the baby to inherit Leon's ears and tail or not, since it's leftover from his monster form? It wouldn't be inheritable for that reason, right?
> 
> 2\. If I wrote a modern day alternate universe fic, what would Leon's and Frey's occupations be? Not that I am thinking about doing that or anything.
> 
> I have a hurricane barreling down on me so hopefully I don't lose power, but if I do, leave me some feedback to read later! Pretty please ;)


	5. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, I'm sorry." In the last couple of months, he had apologized more times than he had in his entire life. "It wasn't my intention to hurt your feelings. Have I told you how beautiful you are today?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit at the verrry end.
> 
> This chapter is made up of four different little glimpses into Frey's pregnancy, from her perspective and Leon's, so something slightly different.

"Don't hate me for saying this, but you… are getting too big to do that," Leon said, watching his heavily pregnant wife attempt to hang Beach Day decorations.

"How about instead of standing around and commenting on my girth, dear husband," Frey said with a roll of her eyes, "you get your fluffy tail up here and help me?"

"Ouch… she told you," Dylas commented quietly, standing next to Leon with his arms crossed.

"I keep trying, but you tell me to go away." He scowled, then lowered his voice. "She's becoming more tempestuous by the day. You should hear what she says in private."

"I'd rather not. Keep it to yourself," Dylas muttered, turning his face away.

"If you won't allow me to regale you with my tales of blissful matrimony, who will?"

"What are you talking about? I'm the last person who wants to hear it. I don't know why I'm still standing here."

"Because you secretly do want to know. I can see right through you." He winked knowingly and nudged him in the ribs.

"Whatever! You don't know a thing. I'm out of here," Dylas huffed, starting to retreat.

"Suit yourself," Leon sang, unspooling a roll of yellow ribbon. "I'll see you later, when you change your mind. I have plenty of relationship books you can borrow, too, you know!"

"Shut up!" he called as he disappeared down the path back to town.

"Leo, quit running off all of my helpers!" Frey growled, balancing on her tiptoes. She was already standing on the stool a bit too precariously for his liking, so he grasped her hips to steady her.

"You haven't allowed a single one of them to help you, anyway. Come down from there and let me finish it," he insisted for the third time that morning.

"Why, because I'm too big?" she snapped.

"Oh, Love. I'll admit that was an unfortunate choice of words."

"As expansive as your vocabulary is, that's the word you chose?"

"To be fair, most words with the same meaning sound substantially more derogatory."

"Then maybe, just maybe, you shouldn't describe me as any of those words."

"Hey, I'm sorry." In the last couple of months, he had apologized more times than he had in his entire life. "It wasn't my intention to hurt your feelings. Have I told you how beautiful you are today?"

"Save it," she replied testily.

"You need to take a break, anyway. I set your water and snacks on the table."

"Fine. But only because I'm getting hungry, not because you told me to."

He helped her down and she immediately pushed his hands away, stomping to the table. Phew, she was mad. He had really messed up this time. Normally she would get annoyed by his teasing and laugh it off, but lately, she took everything to heart and held a grudge for hours.

While her back was turned and she was busy refueling, he quickly finished hanging everything. And then he'd probably go get some chocolate cake from Porcoline's, since she hadn't stopped talking about it for the last couple of days.

* * *

She was restless again. Her tossing and turning caused him to stir and his eyes drifted open, quickly adjusting to the dark room. He turned on his side and reached for her, pressing his chest against her back.

"I can't sleep," she mumbled, puffing out a frustrated sigh.

"I noticed." He stroked her arm comfortingly and placed his chin on her smooth shoulder. "What do you need, Love?"

"I don't know. I keep thinking…"

"About what?"

"Somewhere out there, I most likely have parents who don't know what happened to me. They have no idea they're about to become grandparents."

"That is the most depressing theory to be turning over and over in your head in the middle of the night."

"I know you can relate. Don't you wonder what your parents would have said?"

"Of course I do. But no matter how many imagined responses I conjure up in my head, they're gone. Dwelling on the past, I finally realized, is detrimental."

"I'm sorry. I know you don't like to talk about it."

"It's painful, even centuries later. Sometimes it feels like I just said goodbye to them yesterday and my mind can't comprehend that they're long dead. I can still see the faces of my family so clearly."

She shifted in his arms and turned to face him, smoothing his hair over his shoulder. One of her small hands rose to caress his cheek, and he could sense the emotion she was trying to convey. She was feeling guilty for having brought it up.

In an attempt to assuage her self-reproach, he touched his forehead to hers, holding her body snugly against him. He affectionately rubbed his hand across her swollen abdomen through the thin material of her nightgown.

"If you do have relatives out there somewhere, I'm sure you'll meet them one day. Selphia has become a pretty popular tourist destination as a result of your efforts," he said reassuringly, kissing her brow. "And if not, well, we're creating our own family now."

"Thanks, Leo. You always know how to make me feel better," she replied drowsily. "I wish I could make you feel better, too, though."

"You do, just by being here with me," he said softly. "So don't go anywhere."

"Of course I won't."

"Now try and get some sleep. I'm afraid you overdid it today."

"I love you," she said as she pillowed her head on his arm. That simple action always brought him unparalleled comfort.

"I love you, too."

* * *

"I hate this. I'm useless," she sighed, fanning herself as tears of frustration stung her eyes. He had forced her to sit down on a blanket several minutes ago, given her his peacock fan along with water and an umbrella, and told her she would have to settle for supervising.

"Hey, don't say that," he replied firmly, looking up from his task. He was on his knees in the dirt, shirtless and glistening with sweat, digging ripe potatoes out of the soil. "You're almost done growing a human. Give yourself a break, Love."

"Just sitting here has got to be the hardest thing I've ever done."

"I know you're used to buzzing around like a bee. You will be again, soon," he said sympathetically. "How about I carry all of the crops over to you? You can look them over and decide what to ship."

"Okay, if it's not too much trouble." She felt so excited at the prospect of being productive that her mood instantly lifted.

"Nothing that makes you happy is too much trouble." He stood and lugged several baskets over to her, each one bursting with a different variety of vegetable.

She rose to her knees, smoothing her lightweight summer dress over her cumbersome belly, and started to sort through the ripe red tomatoes. He brought the last basket over and bent down to pepper her neck with kisses.

"Stop it, you're all sweaty!" she exclaimed, trying to push him away unsuccessfully. Her reaction apparently only served to encourage him because he chuckled and wrapped her snugly in his arms, nuzzling his cheek against hers. "Leo!"

She scowled at him when he pulled away and stood up, and he ruffled her hair affectionately before going back to work. She watched him fondly as she smoothed her hair, wondering how she could express her appreciation. He had been so understanding and supportive through all of this, just like he promised.

Nearly an hour later, her stomach was starting to growl. They had eaten a light breakfast, knowing they were going to be out in the heat. She watched Leo hoist the last of the vegetables into the shipping bin and then he looked up at the sky, holding his hands out to his sides and turning his palms up.

"Well, would you look at that. How lucky. It's starting to rain just as I was getting ready to water everything."

"Isn't it great when that happens?" she giggled, very familiar with that feeling of relief.

He walked over to her and helped her stand, and then the sky opened up with an ominous rumble, drenching them within a matter of seconds. She squeaked in surprise and then burst into laughter, hanging onto his arms. The cool rain felt refreshing after suffering in the heat all morning.

He held her close and lifted his face to the heavens, allowing the rain to completely soak his hair and ears. She was abruptly reminded of that moment so long ago, right after they brought Vent home for the first time, when they held each other in a storm just like this one. She squeezed him more tightly.

The ground beneath their feet was quickly turning into mud, so he carefully led her around the field to their back door, then ran back to collect their belongings. When he returned, his hair and pants were absolutely pouring water.

"You look like a drowned cat," she giggled.

That mischievous glint flickered in his cerulean eyes and he shook his head back and forth, pelting her with water. She shrieked and shielded herself with her hands, pushing the door open to try and escape. He followed her inside and shut the door against the torrent of rain.

"Don't move, I'm afraid you'll slip. Let me grab towels," he said, yanking his sandals off and placing them by the door. He stripped his clothes off as he left the room, tossing them into the laundry basket.

While he retrieved the towels, she bent down to remove her shoes with effort, frustrated by how difficult such a simple task had become. She finally got them off and sighed heavily, watching him return with a towel wrapped around his waist.

He put another one on the floor for her to stand on, then set to work removing her drenched clothing. Her dress was plastered to her body like a second skin and they both laughed as he peeled it off along with her undergarments.

"Do you make yourself blush on purpose just because you know how much I like it?" he teased, rubbing the towel gently over her bare skin.

"I didn't even realize I was blushing," she giggled, pressing her hands to her cheeks. "I guess it's my natural reaction to you."

"I bet I can make you blush even more… your breasts have gotten enormous," he said, gazing at them appreciatively.

"Along with the rest of me," she scowled, feeling heat spread across her face. 

"Every bit of you is beautiful," he purred, wrapping her snugly in the towel. He lifted her chin and kissed her in a way that told her he meant it.

* * *

"Sometimes I can't believe you're the same person who fell out of the sky just a few years ago. My, how things have changed in such a short time," Venti rumbled, regarding her petite friend fondly.

"I know. Did you ever think I'd get married and have a baby when I came here?" Frey asked, resting her hands on her belly. She was so uncomfortable that morning that she was awake extra early, still in her nightgown. Thankfully Venti had already been awake, too.

"You're so likeable that I knew someone would fall in love with you. And actually, I think _everyone_ fell in love with you."

"Everyone?" she asked uneasily.

"Just about, you little heartbreaker. As soon as you brought Leon here, no one else stood a chance," the dragon chuckled.

"That's true," she giggled, nodding in agreement. "I felt intensely drawn to him as soon as I saw him."

"Because of course you would be attracted to the most difficult, exhausting person. It's in your nature to take on a challenge."

"He did turn out to be worth it, though," she replied happily. 

"I'm proud of who he's become. He's going to be a great father, although I do fear your child will inherit his prankster tendencies."

"The whole town will be under siege if that happens," Frey laughed. "Two Leons? Imagine."

"Oh, I can imagine. You're going to have your hands full."

"And so will you, being right next door."

"If I start disappearing for days at a time, you'll know why!"

"I keep hearing my name punctuated by laughter," Leon interjected, walking into the room. He was still clad in his robe and he yawned. "What are you two cackling about so early in the morning? You interrupted my beauty sleep."

"Go back to bed. We were having fun," Venti teased. "Actually, you should probably go back to bed, too, Frey. You still look tired and I don't think you have much time left. You look like you're about to pop."

"Maybe I will, just for a few minutes," she replied, stifling a yawn. She took Leon's hand and began to shuffle back down the hallway alongside him. "See you later, Venti."

"See you," the dragon chirped, lying back down as well.

Back in their room, they climbed into bed and she snuggled into him as best she could. Her stomach was making it difficult to lie facing him. She closed her eyes and leaned up to kiss him, and he opened his mouth to her, sending a tingle down her spine.

She wasn't sure who initiated it, but suddenly their hands were pushing clothing aside and caressing bare skin, drawing little gasps and moans from each other. His fingers traced patterns across her engorged breasts and then dipped below her waist, stroking the silky folds between her legs, and she buried her face under his chin.

She kissed his neck as he touched her, reaching down between them to return the favor. He was already stiff with need and he groaned when she ran her fingers up and down his length, pushing eagerly against her hand. She gave him another kiss and then rolled over less gracefully than intended, pressing her back against his chest, and he chuckled softly as he squeezed the flesh of her hip.

"Stop making fun of me," she complained, reaching back over her shoulder to tug his hair.

"I'm not making fun of you at all. Your immobility is quite endearing," he replied, his voice silky.

"Wrong answer," she growled, turning her head to glower at him.

He wasn't phased in the slightest and leaned down to kiss her until she was breathless, then dropped his head to her shoulder as he carefully entered her. She gasped and lifted her leg to allow him better access, and he reached around to squeeze her thigh, holding her tightly against him.

She gripped the edge of the bed for support, pushing back against him and feeling euphoric as he nipped at her shoulder with his teeth. When he reached down between her legs again, stroking her exactly how she liked, she moaned and bucked her hips against him urgently.

He continued on slowly but steadily, making her squeeze her eyes shut and see stars as her body shook with release. She felt him shiver and bury his face in the crook of her neck, and he squeezed one of her breasts as he hit his peak, gasping her name.

He leaned into her for a moment before raising up and kissing her temple, cuddling her back against his chest. His breathing quickly leveled out and she knew he was already asleep.

She was drifting off to sleep, too, feeling blissfully comfortable for once, when an intense cramp stretched across her abdomen. She grimaced and pressed her hand to her belly, wondering if these were just more of the practice contractions Nancy had told her about.

She slept lightly for a few minutes and the pain resurfaced, startling her into consciousness. It felt like a tight band was encircling her waist, constricting it painfully, before disappearing completely again. She sat up and glanced at Leon, who was fast asleep.

Hesitant to wake him in case it was a false alarm, she waited to see if another contraction would come. Just as she started to relax, it happened again, and she reflexively held her breath, gritting her teeth against the pain. She knew she was supposed to do the opposite, and in fact she felt like tensing up had made the pain worse.

"Leo," she whimpered, dropping her head against his chest. 

She felt him wake up and his arms immediately encircled her, rubbing her back soothingly. "What's wrong, Love?"

"I think… I think the baby's coming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I normally do cliffhangers this evil. I actually didn't plan it that way, but it just worked so well. I'd love to hear what y'all think, as always. Until next time~


	6. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're doing great," he soothed, pressing another kiss to the side of her neck. "They're getting stronger, aren't they? You can hit me if it makes you feel better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of the hardest chapters for me to write. I'm still not entirely happy with it, but it's to the point that I'm overthinking it now. I hope you all enjoy it!

"Are you sure?" he asked, eyes wide, instantly coming to his senses. He sat up and smoothed her hair back, examining her face.

"I don't know! I've never done this before," she groaned, expelling a shuddering breath.

"It's going to be all right, Love. Let's get dressed and go to the clinic." His voice sounded calm and reassuring, but his eyes looked just as anxious as she felt.

"Okay," she agreed, starting to crawl off of the bed. "Wait--"

Another wave struck her and this time she remembered to breathe through the contraction. He held her as she powered through it with her forehead pressed against this shoulder, whimpering as she exhaled.

"Help me get dressed before the next one hits," she pleaded.

He hurried to her side of the bed and assisted her, pulling a lightweight dress over her head and slipping on her shoes. He threw his own clothes on even more hastily, then kissed her forehead and took her hand.

"I knew I should have gotten that wagon," he teased softly, looking down at her fondly.

"I admit that would be pretty useful right now." She could barely muster a laugh.

He led her outside and she saw that the sun was just beginning to rise. The sky was a breathtaking shade of orange, accented by fluffy white clouds, and it gave her some measure of comfort.

"It appears to be the perfect day to bring our child into the world," Leon commented, squeezing her hand. "And the day before my birthday. I couldn't ask for a better gift."

She nodded and smiled up at him as they walked, opening her mouth to agree, when the pain resurfaced. She threw her arms around his neck and leaned into him, finding she was unable to walk in the throes of a contraction, and he embraced her until it subsided.

"You okay?" he asked gently, rubbing her arms.

"I'm okay," she breathed, taking his hand and continuing to walk. It was strange how she felt almost normal in between the waves of discomfort.

"Almost there. Watch your step."

The town was so tranquil in the early morning, but it would be bustling with activity in another hour or so. She suddenly felt emotional at the thought of their child growing up there. It truly was the ideal place to raise a family, especially after the peace they had fought so hard for, side by side.

They reached the clinic and, since it was so early, Leon rapped on the door. Thankfully it swung open after a few short moments and Dr. Jones stared at them in surprise. He still had his mug of morning coffee in hand, and Nancy hurried down the stairs behind him.

"Are your contractions regular?" He must have recognized her demeanor as one of a woman in labor, because he was instantly down to business. He ushered them inside and Frey sank down into a chair, but instantly grabbed Leon's arm and stood back up because it felt too uncomfortable to sit.

"No, they're kind of sporadic." She rubbed her stomach and grimaced.

"We're looking for them to be close together and regular. When you can't talk through them anymore, it's almost time." Nancy's voice was calm and she smiled gently at her.

"So… what should I do now? It feels awful to stand still, and even worse to sit down."

"The best thing you can do right now is keep moving," Jones advised.

"Yes. Walk around town or by the lake. Get _in_ the lake, even. It'll make the time go faster and help the baby move down." Nancy patted her back reassuringly. 

"Let's go to the lake, Leo." She felt comforted by the thought of laboring there, where they shared so many happy memories.

"Sure thing, Love." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"And we'll put up a sign that the beach is closed so no tourists wander down there," Jones said.

"I'm sure they'll be happy about that in the midst of summer." Frey's laugh was strained as the pain ramped back up.

"Leon, you can help her when she has a contraction. Let me show you." Nancy stood behind Frey and directed her to lean over the bed. Then she placed her hands on Frey's hips, pushing in and up towards her shoulders. "This provides counterpressure and can help reduce some of the pain she's feeling. The harder you squeeze, the better, so put all of that strength to good use."

"Good, he needs to feel useful." Frey half giggled, half groaned, burying her face in her arms on top of the bed. She felt his large hands replace Nancy's and when he squeezed, it felt much more comforting than she expected. She exhaled slowly as the discomfort eventually passed.

"Was that right?" He rubbed the small of her back as she stood back up.

"It felt like it helped, so yes," she replied, smiling softly up at him. His eyes were brimming with concern for her.

"Also try to notice if her jaw or shoulders tense up too much, Leon. Help her stay relaxed as much as possible."

"Got it. Do you want to walk with me back home to grab our bathing suits, or do you want to wait here?"

"If walking will help the baby come faster, then let's walk," Frey said with determination, taking his hand. But the biggest reason was actually that she couldn't bear the thought of being apart from him.

"Come back if anything changes or you have any worries." Nancy's tone was cheerful. "You're having a baby today, Frey. Soon we'll all be celebrating."

The walk back home was uneventful and Leon was uncharacteristically quiet. She felt the need to make him laugh, or at least smile, so she reached up and tickled his ears once they were in front of the castle.

"Hey! Just because you're in the process of having my baby doesn't mean you can get away with that." The corner of his mouth tilted up and she felt better. "Go complain to Venti while I grab your swimsuit and some other things. I promise I'll be quick."

"Good idea. I'm sure she'll just love that."

Leon chuckled as he held Venti's door open for her, and they both stepped inside to see the dragon peering down at them curiously. She looked suspicious, so she clearly realized something new had transpired in the last couple of hours.

"Hi again, Venti," Frey greeted, then promptly doubled over in pain, her twin tails hanging down to the floor.

"Frey, are you all right?! Leon, what are you doing?! Get her back to bed! She looks like she's going to have that baby any minute now!" Her expression was a mixture of shock and concern, and she ruffled her multicolored feathers.

"Clearly we need you to deliver it," he replied casually. 

"Leon! Have you finally lost your mind? Quit messing around and take care of your wife!" Her voice boomed more loudly than either of them had witnessed in some time, and she rose to her full height.

"Venti, it's okay," Frey managed, gasping with laughter at the dragon's indignant expression. "Nancy and Jones told me to walk around. It's going to be a while yet."

"Don't you think you could have mentioned that first?!" she roared at Leon, albeit a little more quietly.

"No. How many more times will I have the opportunity to use that line on you? It was irresistible."

"Zero, since I'm never doing this again," Frey said wearily.

"Then I'm glad I took advantage," he chuckled, kissing her temple as Venti glowered at him. "I'll be right back."

"He is insufferable," Venti grumbled with a shake of her head, lowering it to the marble floor and resting her eyes on Frey. The large brown orbs softened considerably. "Are you feeling okay? That's probably a stupid question."

"Yes and no."

"I don't follow."

"Venti," she groaned, shuffling over and leaning heavily against the neck of her scaly companion. "Why is this happening?"

"Well, dear friend, I'd imagine it's because you and Leon can't keep your hands off of each other. You see, when a man loves a woman..."

"You know I didn't mean it like that," she growled. "I just mean, why does it hurt so much?"

"Nothing worth having is easy. You know that better than anyone, Frey," she replied gently.

"Venti…" She closed her eyes and took comfort in her warmth. The way her body rumbled as she spoke was immensely comforting.

"You'll be holding your little one soon. Stay strong. And come introduce them to me, first! Even better if you name them after me."

"Now, now, Venti. Your massive head is already too big for your shoulders," Leon interrupted, chuckling. He was carrying a small bag over his shoulder and he had already changed into his swimsuit.

"What, are you going on vacation now?" Venti's tone was incredulous.

"Have you lost all of your faith in me? I'm taking Frey to the lake."

"Humans still manage to surprise me after all this time. Such strange birthing rituals," the dragon sighed.

"Next time I see you, with any luck, I'll be holding our baby," Frey chirped.

"Leon, you better run here as fast as your legs will carry you and tell me that Frey and the baby are fine, once it's born. Otherwise I'm going to be shouting for Volkanon to go find out for me. I might even come crashing through the roof of the clinic."

"I promise you'll be the first to know," he said sincerely, his expression solemn again.

"Good. Take care, Frey. I look forward to the news!"

"See you soon, Venti."

"I'd guess we have about twenty more minutes before everyone is out and about," he commented as they left the castle hand in hand. "If you don't want everyone gawking at you, we should probably head for the lake right away."

"Let's get going, then. I feel like that could become awkward fast."

She experienced two more contractions along the way, stopping to breathe through them with Leon's help, and they reached the lake just as the town began to stir. As promised, Jones had placed a large sign in front of the path that announced a beach closure until further notice.

She instantly felt blanketed by comfort as they came to stand beneath their tree, and when she sensed another contraction building, she instinctively leaned over the bench. Leon immediately grasped her hips and applied pressure as he was taught, which made her feel immeasurably more in control.

When it subsided, she turned and sagged into Leon's arms, sighing sharply. He managed to hold onto her and dig into the bag he had packed at the same time, handing her a flask of water, and she drank gratefully.

"Are you hungry? Do you feel like you can eat something light?" 

"I am hungry, but I don't know if I can eat."

"Here. A peach for my peach, remember?"

"Leo," she cried, suddenly finding herself fighting back tears as she accepted the soft fruit. "That seems so long ago."

"It wasn't long ago at all," he soothed, lifting her thick hair off of the back of her neck and tying it up for her. "Much has changed, though, I'll give you that."

She managed to nibble on the peach as she walked around the cherry tree, pausing to lean against it when the need arose. Nancy had said that vocalizing helped, so she groaned out loud, trying not to internalize the pain like she normally did. After an hour or so of walking up and down the shore, she was growing restless, and the contractions only felt slightly more regular.

"I want to get in the water."

He helped her change into her bathing suit, and oddly, her modesty was in the furthest reaches of her conscience. Normally she would have worried about someone catching sight of her, even with the beach closed, but it just barely crossed her mind.

"Hold on to me," he instructed gently, one arm encircling her waist as they waded out into the tranquil lake.

"It feels nice," she sighed, resting her head against his chest. They were deep enough that her aching belly was completely submerged. "It's so warm. I almost feel weightless."

Several contractions later, she found that it was most comfortable to turn around and lean back against his chest, swaying back and forth in the water. Every time the pain hit, he massaged her hips and she threw her head back and complained vocally to the blue sky.

She didn't feel prepared for another contraction yet, but the tension was already climbing against her will, and she involuntarily clenched her jaw and fought against it. A sob ripped from her throat and she dug her fingernails into his arms.

"I've got you. Breathe." His voice was warm and comforting against her ear, and he kissed her jaw to remind her to relax it. "I won't let you go."

"Leo," she whimpered, slapping the surface of the tepid water with her hands.

"You're doing great," he soothed, pressing another kiss to the side of her neck. "They're getting stronger, aren't they? You can hit me if it makes you feel better."

"No," she moaned, laughing dryly. "I need you right now. I'll beat you up afterwards."

He chuckled and reached around her, cradling her belly in his hands and swaying her back and forth. He hummed a tune she didn't recognize and she concentrated on the timbre of his voice, breathing deeply through the intensity of the next wave. She closed her eyes and didn't open them again for what felt like hours, trusting him to support her, and he never faltered.

"Love."

His voice brought her back to the surface and the world looked different when she finally opened her eyes. She had shifted around in his arms and was gripping his shoulders now, panting. She found herself mesmerized by the way his hair was drifting around him on the surface of the water, reflecting the sunlight. 

"You were in your own world for ages," he marveled, smoothing her bangs away from her eyes and stroking her cheek. "I think it's almost time. We should start walking back."

"No," she groaned, protesting weakly. "I want to stay--"

The next contraction enveloped her and her focus returned. She pressed her forehead into his chest and found she couldn't speak, only moan from the very depths of her being. Her own voice sounded foreign to her.

* * *

He had waited too long to move her, and he paled at the realization.

"What did mother always say?" he asked himself, embracing Frey as she quieted again. "She liked to remind me that she was outside in the field, all alone, when she gave birth to me."

"Your mom gave birth to you all by herself?" Frey murmured, her face buried in his neck.

"Mhm. She didn't realize how imminent my arrival was until it was too late."

"Leo… I can't have our baby in the lake." She seemed to have come to her senses a bit, and her pained green eyes were pleading desperately with him.

"You don't have to. Come on. We can make it." He sounded much more confident than he felt, knowing he had to be strong for her. He patiently helped her wade back to shore and hurried to wrap a towel around her.

"I feel constant pressure now. It's hard to walk," she whimpered, shuffling alongside him. One of his arms was around her waist and the other was being squeezed by both of her hands as he guided her steadily.

"Just a little further. I've got you."

If there was anyone around, they had either made themselves scarce or he was so focused on Frey that he neglected to notice them. She had another contraction as soon as they crossed the threshold of the clinic, bracing herself against the door frame, and Nancy hurried to her side.

"Hi, Frey. You're doing great! Help me get her into bed, Leon."

As soon as she was willing to move again, they helped her over to the bed and boosted her onto it. Jones draped a sheet over her lap to protect her modesty while Nancy examined her, and Leon anxiously held her hand.

"Frey, you did amazing work out there. The baby's head is engaged. You're almost done."

Leon gazed at his wife in awe, who was relieved to the point of tears, and he bent down to kiss her gratefully. Then she abruptly grabbed for his arm and closed her eyes, breathing deeply and grappling with the pain like the warrior she was.

He realized he was still dripping wet, only because Nancy wrapped a towel around his shoulders, and he dried off as best he could with one hand. Frey had the other in a death grip.

"Just a few more contractions and it should be time to push." Jones was moving supplies around on the table near the bed as he spoke, then donned a fresh pair of gloves.

"Leo, don't go anywhere," Frey murmured, her eyes closed between contractions.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to. You've got quite a grip." He brushed his lips across her forehead.

The expression on her face was one of strength and serenity, having surrendered herself to the process, and he had never loved her more than he did in that moment. She had sacrificed so much of herself to bring this tiny person, whoever they may be, into the world.

The clock on the wall chimed to announce a new hour and, whereas normally the acknowledgement of time ticking away tended to unnerve him, now it was counting up to the moment that the two of them would become three. He meditated on that thought as he held her hand and felt his own go numb from the power of her grip.

One, two, three more minutes. He watched her bear down and push with all the energy she had remaining in her little body, one that had endured more in a few years than most did in a lifetime. An Earthmate bringing new life into the world, her body a vessel for the offspring of a Guardian, was poetic in a way he couldn't express. Everything came full circle for him in that moment, when the simultaneous cry of his wife and his child filled the room.

Her hand went slack and he raised it to his lips, gazing into her eyes and ensuring she was well before he dared to look away. She smiled at him wearily but beautifully, and only then did he walk to the foot of the bed with bated breath.

Whatever qualms he had about his own ears and tail instantly vanished as Jones handed him the tiny bundle. He had not even considered the possibility that those traits might be inherited by his children, always assuming his monster form had merely altered his appearance and not his genetics. But here was this new life who looked exactly like him.

"Leo…? Is the baby okay?"

"Sorry, I was frozen in awe. Look at our little boy, Love," he chuckled happily, gingerly cradling their child in his arms and carefully moving to stand beside her.

"Oh! I can't believe it," she gasped, clapping her hands over her mouth. "He's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"You're scarcely a minute old and I've already been knocked off my pedestal and dethroned," he told his son, whose eyes were still closed to the world.

Frey raised her hands to take the baby and Leon carefully situated him in her arms. His instinct seemed to kick in because he was suddenly opening and closing his tiny mouth, making rather demanding whimpering noises.

"Noel." Her voice was soft and full of endearment as she stroked their son's small, fluffy little ears and mop of light blue hair.

"Hm, very clever. I like it." He smiled and kissed her forehead, then Noel's. "I promise to protect both of you for as long as I live."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Leon would make an amazing doula. And as you can see, I opted for the baby to inherit his tail and ears... for the awww factor. 
> 
> Also I gotta say, switching back and forth between writing sweet new daddy Leo to overtly sexual bartender Leo in the other fic is a trip. XD


	7. Second Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey there, little one," Leon whispered, careful not to disturb Frey. Noel's eyes, hazy and blue in their newness, scarcely blinked open and stared back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omgah, I'm finally updating this! I got addicted to the AU fun in my new fic. This chapter is SO FLUFFFFYYY!!

Noel kind of resembled a wrinkled baby monkey, which Frey had been none too happy about him mentioning, but he was adorable nonetheless. He was only a week old and Leon already knew he would lay down his life for him, even more quickly than he had for Venti.

Frey was a natural mother. She took to breastfeeding with all of the determination she approached everything with, but not without struggle. Nancy reassured them that it would take at least a few weeks to get the hang of it, which seemed daunting to him, but his beautiful wife took it in stride.

"I'll hold him," he offered, reaching for the tightly wrapped little bundle that Frey was pacing their room with. "Try to get some sleep before he wants to be fed again."

"Well… okay." She conceded gratefully after a moment of consideration and then kissed Noel on top of his fluffy blue head before handing him off gently. She bestowed a kiss upon Leon, too, pecking his lips before retreating to their bed.

He gazed down at Noel with wonderment as he adjusted him in his arms, stroking his tiny ears and smoothing his unruly hair. He was, without a doubt, the most precious thing in the world. Leon knew that everything he had endured, in his lengthy but mostly absent existence up to this point, had been worth it because it led to this.

"Hey there, little one," Leon whispered, careful not to disturb Frey. Noel's eyes, hazy and blue in their newness, scarcely blinked open and stared back at him. His teeny tiny hand was trying to burst out of his swaddle already. "You're so strong, aren't you? Of course you are, because you're my son. And maybe you get a little bit of that from your mommy, too." 

He decided to take him on a walk around the castle to ensure Frey got adequate rest. The bundle grunted and made sucking noises, which Leon hoped wasn't a sign he was hungry again already, or worse, had a dirty diaper. When Noel passed the sniff test, he continued on down the hallway to Venti's room.

"Awww, let me see. He already looks cuter than he did yesterday." The dragon peered down at him fondly and Leon thought he had never seen her appear so gentle before.

"So less like a monkey and more like me?" He smirked up at her as he soothingly rocked Noel back and forth in his arms.

"You may be cute, for a human, but your personality could sure use some work. Noel, on the other hand, is absolutely flawless in every way,” she cooed, somehow managing to lower the volume of her typically booming voice.

"Ah, but just wait until he wants to ride around on you and ask you dozens of questions first thing every morning. We'll see how you feel about him then."

"Don't try to put a damper on my affection for him already," she huffed, flaring her nostrils. "I'm sure I'll love the little tyke no matter how much he annoys me. It's the same with you and Frey."

"Did you hear that?" he asked, addressing an oblivious Noel. "Ventuswill, the Divine Wind, just admitted she loves me."

"Cut it out, you."

* * *

Frey awoke to an aching sensation in her breasts and immediately knew she had slept too long. She sat up and surveyed the room with bleary eyes, spotting Leon asleep in the rocking chair with one hand in Noel's bassinet.

Seeing him become a father was the most beautiful thing she had witnessed so far in this life. Having his own family to love and protect--to anchor him to this side of the millennia--seemed to be healing him already. Pure contentment and renewed purpose had shone in his azure eyes since the moment he saw Noel.

She crawled out of bed, sneaking toward them gingerly, and a loving smile bloomed upon her face despite her discomfort. She gazed down at little Noel and watched his chest rise and fall steadily as he slept, then softly stroked her fingers over Leon's lightly stubbled cheek.

She decided to wake him, only because he looked so uncomfortable with the way he was slouched over in the wooden chair, and his striking eyes gradually drifted open and focused on her. He rubbed his face and then rolled his shoulders, probably trying to work out a kink in his neck.

"Were you able to sleep, Love?" His tone was hushed and he stood quietly, affectionately tucking loose green hair behind her ears. Several strands had come undone from her long braid. 

"Yeah, it was the best sleep I've had since before I went into labor. Thank you." She leaned into his arms and tucked her head beneath his chin, instantly feeling soothed. "The only downside is I really need to nurse Noel now. I'm going to have to wake him up."

"Get situated and I'll hand him to you," he said, kissing her temple.

She had quickly learned that lying on her side while facing Noel was one of the easiest ways to feed him, so she got back into bed while Leon brought him over. He cried momentarily due to being woken up, but as soon as he cozied up against her chest and began to nurse, he was completely pacified.

Leon sank down on the bed behind her and he gently released her hair from its confines. She closed her eyes, relishing his tender touch as he brushed it out for her in long, slow strokes, then began to deftly rebraid it.

“Every time you do that, it reminds me of the night before we went to Rune Prana.” She suppressed a yawn and patted Noel’s back.

“And you had just attempted to use Omni Gate that morning, even though I _told you_ it wouldn’t work.” His tone was scolding but he still bent down and kissed the top of her head.

“You bring that up every chance you get,” she sighed, reaching back with her free hand and swatting at him.

“I feel that I must keep reminding you, for the rest of our lives, to ensure you never try it again.”

  
“But what if the third time's the charm?” She held her breath to keep from giggling, imagining his displeased expression.

His hands abruptly ceased braiding and he leaned over her so he could see her face. Sure enough, he looked nowhere near amused. “You jest, but I can imagine you experimenting with it again, if only to see if it would work.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t risk leaving Noel without a mother,” she assured him, “or you without a wife.”

“Hm... I’ve noticed that I always come second now, from the moment our little one was born,” he chuckled, tying off her braid.

“Second place is still pretty good.”

“What happens when we have another child?”

“When we have another, you’ll be third place.”

“You said ‘when.’” He sat up and leaned over her again, tweaking her nose with a triumphant smirk on his face.

“Only because you said ‘when’ first! You tricked me!” Noel had fallen back asleep at her breast so she could merely whisper harshly.

“Doesn’t matter why you said it, Love, only that you did. Now what do you want for dinner?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update this more often! Prob lots of short, cute one shots as Noel grows up! And maybe baby three? Who knows :)


	8. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He promptly turned crimson, his azure eyes wide in surprise. “Ugh, my flawless image is ruined! How did you manage to sneak up on me like that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has become 100% fluff and I'm fine with that. It's a nice change of pace.

“This is nice.”

“It is. Moments like this are few and far between, lately.”

He drew her in closer and nuzzled his cheek against the top of her head, which was leaning heavily on his shoulder. One of his hands was holding hers, their fingers intertwined and resting in her lap. They gazed out over the tranquil lake, sitting on the bench beneath the shade of ‘their’ tree. Her exhaustion was palpable; she had needed this scant moment of solace so badly. 

“It’s sweet of Nancy to watch Noel for a couple of hours. I hope he doesn’t get too upset. I’ve never been away from him for this long.” She sounded concerned, almost guilty, and he tightened the arm that was around her shoulders. 

“I’m sure he’ll be fine, Love. A little crying is good for his lungs, anyway.” He thought he had heard that somewhere, but more likely, he had spontaneously concocted it for her benefit.

“Leo… I don’t think that’s true.” She lifted her head and delivered a skeptical look, twisting her lips to one side.

“It’s true if it will make you feel better,” he replied silkily, pressing a brief kiss to her lips. He never tired of their softness.

“Oh, you,” she sighed, but she sounded content as she replaced her head on his shoulder.

“What else do you want to do before we go back?” He squeezed her petite hand, enveloping it in his own, and she squeezed in return as she always did.

“To be honest, I just want to be with you.” That specific tone of voice told him that she was blushing, and then he had the uncontrollable urge to see it.

“That’s… the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me.” He gasped dramatically and dipped his head so he could gaze into her sparkling green eyes, showing her his lopsided smile. Her rosy blush intensified and his heart skipped a beat.

“Now you’re just being silly,” she giggled, embracing him and tucking her face against his neck. He rubbed her back and breathed her in. “I’ve said much sweeter things.”

“Being here seems to bring out your tender side. I don’t think you’ve ever hit me or pinched me beneath this tree.” He intended for that to be a challenge and he knew she would pick up on it.

She pulled back to grin at him, raising a small fist threateningly. She was impossibly cute but oh-so-much stronger than she appeared. “There’s a first time for everything, you know.”

"Hey, wait! At least give me a chance to do something deserving of your wrath." He put a hand to his chin thoughtfully, making a show of it, but he already knew what he was going to say.

"Okay, I'm waiting." She laughed animatedly in response to his theatrics, turning toward him on the bench.

"Do you know what my most treasured memory beneath this tree is?" he drawled, raising his eyebrows expectantly. He grasped one of her hands again, caressing it with his thumb because he couldn’t resist touching her.

"I think I have an idea." She bit her lip and vaguely narrowed her eyes, so she had obviously guessed correctly.

"The winter before last. I'm so fond of that memory that I would even be willing to reenact it, if you beg persuasively enough." He gazed at her through his thick lashes coquettishly.

"That's funny because I remember you begging _me_ that night. You even said _pretty please_." There was a mischievous glint in her eyes that he liked to think she had learned from him.

"Hmm, are you sure?" he asked teasingly, holding her hand against his chest, and she pulled a face.

"You haven't spoken those words before or since, but I'm positive you did then. Otherwise I never would've--" She cut herself off and her blush renewed itself, spreading delightfully across the apples of her cheeks.

"Never would have what?" he pried softly, leaning toward her with a playful smirk. His lips were nearly upon hers when she abruptly grabbed his shoulders and shoved him back a few inches, glowering at him.

“Hey, wait a minute--you gave me my ring beneath this tree! How is that not your favorite memory?” She released his shoulders and crossed her arms, pouting adorably.

“You’re trying to change the subject, but I’ll be nice and acknowledge your question,” he responded sweetly, winking at her. “That memory is a close second, but your expression in the first memory is my absolute favorite.”

"Okay, I think you've earned it now."

"Ow!"

* * *

“You’re a cute wittle baby, yes you are. But all you say is ‘goo goo ga ga.’ Daddy’s got to teach you some more descriptive words. How about ‘beautiful’ so we can both tell Mommy how beautiful she is?”

Leon was turned toward the back door and he didn’t notice her enter through the front. She froze and held her breath, willing him not to hear her. He continued rocking Noel back and forth and he seemed oblivious to her arrival. Beaming, she listened intently and covered her mouth with her hand.

“Speaking of Mommy, I’m starting to miss her--aren’t you? She weft us all awone to fend for ourselves. It’s just me and you… and you’re starting to fall asleep, you little scamp. Who am I going to talk to?”

“I’m back, so you can talk to me,” Frey giggled, announcing her presence. “Can you please keep using the baby voice, though?”

He spun around so quickly that his long cyan hair nearly wrapped around him. He promptly turned crimson, his azure eyes wide in surprise. “Ugh, my flawless image is ruined! How did you manage to sneak up on me like that?”

“Years of practice. This moment made it all worth it!” She clasped her hands together in triumph, grinning brightly as she crossed the room to stand next to him. The baby had remained asleep despite his father’s abrupt movement.

“A moment that you will never speak of again, right?” he asked slowly, his eyes boring convincingly into hers.

“I don’t know… I think it’s my new favorite memory. How can I resist talking about it?” She sweetly kissed his cheek as he frowned at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the cuteness~

**Author's Note:**

> Pregnancy and babies ain't easy, y'all. Trying to make this more realistic than what the game showed, especially regarding prenatal care and whatnot. No pregnant dungeon crawling for this heroine. And plenty of overprotective Leo.


End file.
